Sleeping with Ghosts
by fershia-darksnake
Summary: El miedo es una reacción natural del cuerpo, el instinto de supervivencia. Pero, ¿qué hacer con él si no tienes a donde huir? ¿a quién recurres en casa "del enemigo"? -RussPruss, Primer publicación en FF-


_Hallo, alle! Haciendo debut en FF me presento, soy Fershia, Feky, Fersh, Fero o simplemente Fer. Tengo aproximadamente 5 o 6 años en esto de los fics cuando empecé en amor-yaoi con algunos fics de Shaman King cuando tenía–edad censurada para que no hagan cálculos–y más tarde con algunos originales después de la experiencia (ya saben, uno empieza haciendo mierda y termina haciendo caca(¿?...discúlpenla, así es de mal hablada) estúpido FF que no tiene sección de originales ¬¬), pero tenía una buena temporada sin escribir nada allá por cuestiones de salud, dinero y amor (nótese que nunca hago lo que se debe en Año Nuevo o de plano mi vida está cagada) y que en realidad aun tengo pero conocí Hetalia y conocí a cierta rusa-canadiense que, bueno, se encarga de aparecerse en mis pesadillas para salvarme de perros, turbas furiosas y tiburones (si, así de fumados son mis sueños) y una noche de estas con mucha lluvia, truenos y relámpagos y una pesadilla con un manicomio en llamas comencé este fic._

_Tengo que agradecer a mi joven padawan (igualmente rusa ) que de no ser por ella y su amenaza de violación/asesinato/castración hubiera dejado este fic a la mitad y en pleno lemon, pero también se merece que le dé con la escoba láser por obligarme a sacar mi lado pervertido; y aunque puedo y me gusta escribir cosas mucho más hard no quiero que otra rusa malpiense y crea que le insinúo algo / si de por sí esta cosa es de lo más cursi y asfdggasdfgjssdghf (habla asdfghjklñol cuando se frustra, apena, enoja, desespera, etc.) Se supone que esta cosa jamás vería la luz pero el fallecimiento de mi internet y las amenazas de mi padawan propiciaron que me concentrara en escribir xD El que lo publicara fue porque fue su cumpleaños ayer y pff ¬¬ todo el mundo me chantajea_

_Si tú, fea ukesota superdesarrollada gigantona, estás leyendo esto pues sabrás que va dedicado a ti y que yo estaré dándome de topes contra el teclado, huyendo del país, cambiándome de nombre y escondiéndome con un bigote falso. El resto de la gente puede leerlo, criticar mi trabajo y ahorcarme si lo desea que lo haré yo sola por poner a mi Gilbo de uke ;A; oh, ¿a dónde se fue mi orgullo prusiano?_

_Hablando de la palabra "prusiano" preferí usar la palabra "pruso" porque, aunque es incorrecta, suena mejor lo otro me suena a marciano xD Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir, las palabras en alemán y ruso vienen traducidas al final y léanlas que me costó mucho entenderle al alfabeto cirílico ruso ¬¬ y tanto mi padawan como mi dolor de muelas se aprovechan de que YO les haya dicho como se pronuncia "Я люблю тебя". Me costó también encontrar un título pero vino mágicamente a mi cuando escuchaba mi playlist de Placebo y es una canción que adoro, chequenla por ahi si tienen chance_

_Basta de quejas, disfruten y comenten pero no me maten :3_

_Sleeping with Ghosts_

Despertar sudando frío e hiperventilando, con las cobijas en el suelo y el corazón latiendo desbocado, no eran las circunstancias del todo sanas ni comunes para una noche de gélido invierno soviético; pero bajo estas circunstancias se encontraba ahora Gilbert tras despertar de una de tantas pesadillas que lo atormentaban, siempre sobre batallas perdidas como la entrada del ejército rojo a Berlín y la caída del Tercer Reich. La sangre, disparos y la derrota plagaban sus sueños desde su primera noche como prisionero de la URSS, llorando y gritando en sueños el nombre de su hermano a quien veía con aquella mirada triste y confundida con qué lo había visto por última vez hace ya tantos años sin que lo dejaran ni asomarse por encima del Muro. Si bien ya estaba familiarizado con este tipo de sueños que lo dejaban melancólico y frustrado, esta noche de Enero en lo más crudo del invierno, tenía algo de diferente.

Sus pesadillas eran lo que lo había despertado, pero después de eso, la impetuosa tormenta de nieve azotaba contra los cristales de la ventana con un rugir salvaje y amenazante, y dibujaba sombras amorfas en la oscura noche y hacia los termómetros descender más allá de los últimos marcadores muy por debajo del cero absoluto. A pesar de que ya no lo mantenían en la mugrienta y helada celda en donde lo habían encerrado los primeros meses de confinamiento, la fría y austera habitación que le habían asignado no era lo que se decía "acogedora", y esa noche parecía mucho más tenebrosa de lo acostumbrado; sus esquinas oscuras y vacías daban esa sensación de "no estar solo" que todos hemos sentido alguna vez, y el constante ulular del viento y el rechinar de la puerta hicieron sudar al pruso de nuevo.

Gilbert frotó sus brazos y su pecho desnudo tiritando de frío, intensificado por la humedad de su cuerpo y los escalofríos, mientras salía de la cama para recoger las mantas caídas al suelo con sus pataleos anteriores; pero el rechinido de la puerta entreabierta y la oscuridad proveniente del pasillo fuera de esta, negra como boca de lobo, lo congelaron un instante inclinado por un lado de la cama con una esquina de la manta en la mano y pasó saliva por su garganta reseca probablemente por haber gritado dormido, incorporándose lentamente sin quitar la vista del abismo que parecía extenderse fuera de su habitación.

Oresama no siente miedo, pero el lento oscilar de la puerta con su tétrico rechinido acompañado del rugir bestial de la tormenta en el exterior hacían esta noche muy diferente a las demás, sin olvidar las sangrientas pesadillas que aun tenía frescas en la memoria. La desolación de la fría habitación de paredes grises y desnudas aumentaba su sensación de claustrofobia y abandono que además de entristecerlo, le helaban la sangre.

El albino apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza con un gruñido y un casparreo como si tratara de bajarse el corazón atascado en su garganta cuando se levantó de la cama pesadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta temblando imperceptiblemente, dispuesto a cerrarla. Pero esta se abrió de golpe justo cuando iba a tomar la manija, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa y retrocedió trastabillando cuando una enorme y alta figura entró por el marco como una imponente sombra. Sólo se trataba de Iván, pero esto evidentemente no tranquilizó al pruso, aunque lograra recuperar el aliento para soltar una palabrota en alemán.

–¡Scheisse!* ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, narizotas?–preguntó con una mano sobre el pecho y el cuello como una especie de tic nervioso, además de ser un intento no del todo exitoso por cubrir su desnudez, ya que sólo dormía con un pantalón viejo y desgastado; aunque en la oscuridad ambos apenas y podían distinguir sus siluetas,–asustas, bastardo.

–Nyet*, Rusia no fue, da. Hablabas dormido y vine a ver si estabas bien, da–respondió el ruso mientras seguía los pasos del albino que insistía en retroceder hasta su cama y esconderse tras una de las mantas. Aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera verse el uno al otro, sabían que uno sonreía como siempre y el otro lo miraba desafiante a pesar de su nerviosismo e incluso algo de rabia; el primero sonrió con más ganas antes de desviar su camino hacia la ventana y mirar la insondable oscuridad del exterior.

–… ¿Hablé dormido?–preguntó tras gruñir aliviado de ver la silueta del soviético alejándose. Había olvidado que no había despertado por la tormenta si no por sus pesadillas, pero prefirió mentir,–Humm… no recuerdo que soñaba, en realidad no podía dormir.

–Debe de ser por el General Winter, ha estado rondando últim…

–¡No estoy para cuentos de fantasmas, Iván!–interrumpió el germano a la sola mención del espíritu; con ello recordaba la fallida Operación Barbarroja y el encuentro con el supuesto fantasma, que desencadenaban en recuerdos de la caída del Tercer Reich y así sucesivamente, poniéndolo de muy mal humor.–No creo en tus historias, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Vete de aquí.

Tras estas tajantes palabras, se sobrevino un silencio incómodo sobre el incesante ruido del viento como fondo en la total oscuridad; sin embargo, el miedo y la atmósfera pesada y tenebrosa parecían haberse aminorado a la llegada del ruso, y Gilbert bajó la manta poco a poco mientras se mordía los labios algo nervioso y culpable, en espera de alguna respuesta o reacción del rubio más allá del ruido de sus respiraciones. La silueta alta y corpulenta de Iván simplemente desanduvo el camino de vuelta a la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando de nuevo solo al pruso en el silencio.

No era como si le importase haber "herido los sentimientos" de Iván si esa "cosa" ni sentimientos tenía, pero si le extrañó bastante no tener ninguna réplica por su rebeldía y se puso aun más nervioso al estar sólo de nuevo. Soltó una risilla fingida, dispuesto a decir "que divertido es estar solo", seguido de una lista de insultos para Rusia y la celebración de su pequeña victoria; pero en su lugar se estremeció por el vibrar de los cristales al ser azotados por un viento aun más recio y la oscuridad enclaustrante que se cernía sobre él desde todos los rincones. También tenía aquella sensación paranoica de nuevo por la mención del espectro, sintiéndose vigilado desde las sombras. Aceptó que tenía miedo y se encogió soltando mil maldiciones mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

Al concluir en que su nerviosismo no hacía otra cosa más que crecer a cada instante que pasaba en esa tenebrosa situación, resolvió armarse de valor para salir nuevamente de la cama y salir al mismo pasillo por el cual había desaparecido Iván, andando a tientas por el corredor igual de tétrico y oscuro que toda la casa en esa fría y tenebrosa noche tormentosa.

Contando puertas encontró la manija de la habitación del señor de la casa y pasó saliva al abrir la puerta con el mismo espeluznante rechinido que la propia, abriendo solo lo suficiente como para poder colarse lo más sigilosamente posible, pero una sombra somnolienta y despeinada se alzó de la cama bostezando quedamente mientras Gilbert se erizaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta, pensando en si era demasiado tarde como para escapar de regreso a su dormitorio o no.

–¿Eres tú, Gilbert?–preguntó el ruso tallándose un ojo casi infantilmente mientras el albino refunfuñaba retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a la cama no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

–Nein*, soy la vecina de al lado, como tienes tantas…–respondió con exagerado sarcasmo mientras se quedaba al pie de la enorme cama, aun pensando en que había venido a meterse a la boca del lobo.

–Podrías haber sido Bielorrusia, da–se defendió mientras trataba de forzar la vista y distinguir a su visitante nocturno,–o el General…

–¡Que no hables de fantasmas, scheisse!

–¿A caso Gilbert tiene miedo, da?

–No, pero no me gusta que hables de algo que a ti tampoco te gusta–murmuró bajando la voz de nuevo mientras pasaba las manos sobre las cicatrices de sus brazos y torso distraídamente,–y… no puedo dormir.

Otra pausa con el sonido de la tormenta de nieve como fondo se suscitó entre ambos tras la breve "confesión", dejando al pruso aun más nervioso que antes mientras buscaba algo para rellenar el silencio incómodo. A penas había abierto la boca para decir algo cuando el ruso lo jaló de un brazo, trayéndolo a la cama consigo y callando cualquier sonido emergente de su boca al besarlo apasionadamente, casi con brusquedad; lo mismo que los fuertes agarres en sus muñecas para inmovilizarlo al colocarse encima del albino y detener sus forcejeos.

La lucha entre el dominio y la resistencia se prolongó por algunos minutos de besos, pataleos, caricias y gemidos ahogados antes que ambos se separasen respirando irregularmente por la falta de aire. Gilbert chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de fastidio y enojo, desviando su rostro levemente sonrojado, absolutamente seguro de que el soviético tendría esa misma sonrisa estúpida en la cara que se cargaba siempre.

–Rusia puede ayudarte a dormir, da.

–¡C-cállate! Que me toques es lo último que quiero–replicó retorciéndose por rehuir de las grandes manos que migraban de sus muñecas a su pecho descubierto; apartó éstas de un manotazo y refunfuñó mientras se incorporaba tomando una de las almohadas del ruso para cubrirse realmente molesto, más porque aun percibía el rostro de Iván muy cerca del suyo–es sólo que la tormenta no me dejaba dormir, idiota.

–Pero casi nunca duermes, da. Gritas y te mueves mucho…–señaló el ruso con calma aunque su voz fue acallándose hasta convertirse en un susurro al estirar la mano a apartar el cabello de los ojos del germano cuando este bajaba la mirada gruñendo y rumiando en busca de alguna justificación para restarle importancia.–¿Qué soñabas, da?

–Una muy horrenda y asquerosa pesadilla en la que tú estabas–atacó frunciendo el ceño y apartando nuevamente la mano del rubio, aunque se podía decir que era verdad que soñaba con él.

–Me halagas, ¿tanto te gusto, da?

–¡Eso quisieras!

–¿Qué soñabas?–repitió la pregunta con seriedad, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla que esta vez no fue retirada, pero Gilbert bajó la mirada de nuevo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca amarga.

–Yo… bueno, con la entrada a Berlín, la edificación del Muro y todas esas cosas…–confesó en un suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza al lado contrario de la mano del ruso, éste captó el mensaje y quitó la mano pero no dejó de ver fijamente la silueta del albino que dejaba la almohada de lado y regresaba al filo de la cama para ponerse de pie.

Iván era perfectamente consciente de cuanto lo odiaba Gilbert por haberlo derrotado y tenerlo aún prisionero, pero no podía darse el lujo de permitir rebeliones dentro de la URSS cuando cada día la Guerra Fría contra USA se hacía más competitiva y no parecía tener el apoyo de "su familia", nadie podía entender todos los sacrificios que él hacía por defenderlos a todos y naturalmente nadie se lo agradecía; ni siquiera Gilbert le había agradecido ni una sola vez que le hubiese salvado la vida en lugar de asesinarlo según el acuerdo de los Aliados, a costa de la formación de los bloques de la OTAN y el Pacto de Varsovia. El sonido de la fricción de la tela y los resortes de la cama libres del peso del pruso lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y volvió a tomar a Gilbert del brazo para regresarlo a la cama con su eterna sonrisa.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que no me toques, imbécil!–gritó esta vez más fuerte y serio por la furia contenida, pataleando y forcejeando enérgicamente al caer sobre la cama nuevamente, y nuevamente fue silenciado con un beso intenso y dominante que ahogaba cualquier sonido emergente de la boca de Gilbert, quién trataba de rehuir de la lengua que invadía su boca y de luchar contra el peso del hombre encima de él, inmovilizándole completamente. En un arranque de cólera, mordió fuertemente la lengua de Iván pero este solo se separó lo suficiente como para lamer la gotita de sangre y saliva que se había escapado de sus labios–¡¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te odio!

El silencio volvió a suceder a los gritos furiosos del pruso, recordándoles que la tormenta de nieve no se había ido y que probablemente habían despertado al resto de los habitantes de la casa, pero sólo sus respiraciones agitadas e irregulares se oían sobre ese mediocre silencio y eran la prueba de que estaban ahí en la oscuridad. Un fugaz pensamiento fúnebre cruzó por la mente del germano, recordándole que todos las personas que alguna vez había querido lo creían muerto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que la situación actual se asemejaba a su realidad de sólo existir como una voz en medio de una ruidosa tormenta; irónicamente hizo aquello a lo que le temía: callarse por completo para que Iván no lo escuchara llorar.

Por su parte, el ruso también refugiaba sus pensamientos en el silencio, ocultando su fría cólera y el dolor que sentía tras su sempiterna sonrisa; se dijo a si mismo que en la oscuridad no tenía porqué sonreír, así que su rostro se volvió inexpresivo mientras soltaba las muñecas de Gilbert y se retiraba poco a poco. Sin embargo sintió algunos espasmos sacudiendo casi imperceptiblemente el cuerpo del pruso y se detuvo un momento antes de tomar su rostro y sentir sus mejillas húmedas. Gilbert se sobresaltó al ser descubierto, pero sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el silencio, Iván comenzó a besar y beber dichas lágrimas delicadamente.

Gilbert cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios inusitadamente suaves del otro recorriendo cada centímetro de su rostro hasta volver a posarse sobre su boca, empujó sin fuerzas los hombros del ruso mientras volteaba el rostro para cortar el beso; el ruso no le tomó importancia y besó su cuello ahora expuesto mientras bajaba sus grandes y frías manos por su pecho y los costados de su cintura en caricias un poco más marcadas, como un verdadero ciego tratando de memorizar el tacto de su amante, oyendo sus suspiros y forcejeos intensificados de la misma manera.

–Iván, déjame ir… –murmuró el pruso casi sin aliento mientras se estremecía por los besos en su cuello que se transformaron al instante en mordidas y leves succiones que lo hicieron gemir quedamente mientras luchaba por mantener el elástico de su pantalón y sus bóxers en su lugar en una lucha contra el soviético quien trataba de retirarlos; los dedos largos y nudosos de Iván, libres de sus guantes, forzaron a los de Gilbert a soltarse sin dejar de devorar su cuello y pronto su ropa fue arrojada lejos de la cama.

–Gilbert–murmuró en su oído mientras separaba las piernas del joven y acariciaba sus muslos al acomodarse entre estos y volver a depositar apasionados besos en su cuello. El aludido temblaba ligeramente por un frío que ya no sentía pero si por el roce con la entrepierna de Iván, al darse cuenta de que este dormía desnudo y que probablemente durante todo este tiempo lo había estado dejó de moverse para evitar roces innecesarios entre sus miembros que comenzaban a despertar y a endurecerse; su esfuerzo fue inútil ya que pronto las manos que acariciaban sus muslos se apropiaron de su miembro y comenzaron a masturbarle enérgicamente mientras las mordidas se trasladaban a uno de sus pezones haciéndole jadear más fuerte.

–No… no quiero, déjame–le reclamó un poco más fuerte, pero nuevamente la respuesta a sus réplicas fue una mordida más severa en su pezón que le hizo gemir, y al tratar de apartar la cabeza de Iván obtuvo como resultado un fuerte agarre sobre su sexo y esta vez tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar mientras manoteaba desesperadamente. A pesar de las atenciones brindadas a su cuerpo, que el ruso conocía bastante bien, no podía estar menos feliz con la situación y nuevamente estaba desesperándose por la angustia y el profundo odio que le profesaba a Iván. Despierto o dormido estaba viviendo una pesadilla dentro de esa casa, su realidad era estar en un infierno como prisionero y como una nación derrotada y fragmentada reducida al juguete de la Unión Soviética.–Maldita sea, Iván ¿no te basta con humillarme? ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste morir y ya?

Nuevamente los gritos y los sollozos de Gilbert le hicieron detenerse por un instante, más no tenía porque dar explicaciones ni contestar a esa pregunta, mucho menos a dejarle ir; por lo que tomo ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba su miembro con algo más de fuerza y rapidez y a su vez pegaba su propia hombría a la ajena para hacerle sentir su dureza y envergadura. El pruso gimió entrecortadamente mientras rehuía de los labios de Iván, sintiendo su rostro enrojecido por los sentimientos encontrados de enojo, vergüenza y excitación.

–¿Para qué quieres que te suelte si pareces estar disfrutándolo, da?–preguntó Iván con su tono inocente y dulce que nada tenía que ver con él según el punto de vista del albino, mientras este respiraba agitadamente por la boca y trataba de zafar las manos del fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza. En la evasión del rostro del rubio vio por un instante la oscuridad proveniente de la ventana más profunda al acumularse la nieve, pero reclamaron su atención de vuelta con la presión sobre su glande y el miembro que lo rozaba en un vaivén de imitación de la penetración. Maldijo a Iván que sabía cómo volverlo loco.–Mírate, parece que quieres correrte ya…–murmuró con la misma suavidad mientras jugaba con la viscosidad en la punta de su entrepierna; sin embargo, tomo esta bruscamente desde la base para impedirle la eyaculación al mismo tiempo que lo volteaba con la misma brusquedad y alzaba sus caderas para frotar su miembro entre sus glúteos sin penetrarlo aun.

El albino contuvo sus gemidos y varias maldiciones al morderse el dorso de la mano y hundir la cara en la almohada al sentir como cerraba el agarre torno el tronco de su sexo y metía dos dedos en su entrada forzadamente, tensándolo de dolor conforme se introducía pero se obligó a relajarse, sabía que el falo del ruso era mucho más grande que los dedos que presionaban repetidamente su próstata y le hacían gemir más alto de placer y dolor por el orgasmo contenido, pero el orgullo le ayudaba a controlarse y alzó la cabeza para respirar y mirar la silueta de Iván por encima de su hombro.

–¿Vas a seguir rogando que me detenga, da?–preguntó separando los dedos dentro de su recto lo más que pudo y sacándolos de la misma manera, haciéndole gritar entrecortadamente pero sin contestar más que algunos insultos y maldiciones entre dientes. El soviético sonrió a su manera tan propia y volvió a separar su entrada para colocar la punta de su miembro en esta, aun sin penetrarle mientras pegaba su pecho a su espalda y besaba con devoción su nuca y cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula a su boca conforme se introducía lentamente en su interior en besos cortos y suaves para permitirle gemir para deleite propio.

Gilbert sentía como el grueso miembro del ruso se abría paso por su carne, y aunque ya estaba "acostumbrado" a ello, seguía sintiendo dolor al relajar y contraer involuntariamente su entrada y trataba de controlar sus gemidos para que nadie más los oyera, pero era inútil y sólo terminaba gritando más alto hasta tener casi la totalidad del miembro en su interior. Iván le abrazó con fuerza por los hombros mientras los enderezaba a ambos con un jadeo por el esfuerzo y la compresión alrededor de su miembro hasta dejar al albino sentado sobre su regazo quien no paraba de gemir entrecortadamente mientras temblaba de todo menos de frío en medio de los fuertes brazos del rubio que besaba un costado de su cuello y rostro con suavidad entre susurros en ruso. Gilbert cerró los ojos fuertemente y se sostuvo de los brazos del soviético para comenzar a subir y bajar encima de su sexo arrítmicamente acompañado siempre de un gemido quebrado por el dolor y el placer que a veces no podían diferenciarse, más que nada por su resistencia a admitir cuanto le atraía Iván en el fondo y que culpaba al Síndrome de Estocolmo por ello; por este hecho contenía las lágrimas de sus ojos y encajaba las uñas en los antebrazos de Iván al reconocer las palabras "ia piuvpiu tevia*" en sus murmullos, más la guerra continuaba.

–Cállate…–jadeó Gilbert en un hilo de voz cuando el ruso volvió a girarlo boca arriba en la cama y arremetía por su cuenta con más fuerza, aun sin dejarle correrse.

–Como quieras–contestó con tranquilidad antes de besarlo apasionadamente, ahogando sus gemidos y naturalmente callándose mientras embestía más fuerte y rápido. Gilbert rodeó su cuello normalmente cubierto por su bufanda para sostenerse en el beso y de las fuertes arremetidas que casi hacían crujir sus huesos o cómo mínimo la cama y siempre daban en su próstata, sólo la boca de Iván y los ruidos de sus cuerpos rozándose y chocando amortiguaba sus gritos mientras sentía que su miembro explotaría si no lo dejaban eyacular, y encajó las uñas en la ancha espalda del ruso al colgarse para sumarse a los movimientos y este se separó para gemir al mismo tiempo que Gilbert, corriéndose en su interior y el otro entre ambos vientres. Iván tuvo cuidado de caer de lado para no aplastar al pruso y lo rodeó con los brazos tras cubrir a ambos con las mantas. Al albino le hubiera encantado resistirse pero estaba demasiado exhausto y simplemente se acurrucó junto al ruso respirando entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados.

–Tú… maldito hijo… de perra… –susurró sin aliento con una mano en la frente y tratando de normalizar su respiración, cosa algo más fácil ahora que estaba tan cómodo en la mullida cama de Iván y lo maldijo internamente por dejarle la cama más incómoda de todas; el otro sonrió al oírlo y le quitó la mano de la frente para besar sus parpados y acurrucarse con actitud inocente a su lado.

–¿Gilbert ahora le dirá a Rusia que soñaba, da?–preguntó mientras acariciaba los cabellos platinados del pruso y lo observaba tranquilamente.

–¿Qué te importa, ruso bipolar?–suspiró más dormido que despierto mientras lo abrazaba inconscientemente en busca de calor.–Con la toma de Berlín, creo… ya no me acuerdo…–esta vez no mentía.

–Descansa, Gilbert…–susurró en su oído antes de dejar otro beso en su mejilla, reposando la cabeza en la almohada para observar la silueta de su amante en la oscuridad. Su respiración cadenciosa y su evidente silencio obviaron que ya estaba dormido y sonrió estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y cayendo igualmente dormido, más satisfecho ahora que le había dicho a Gilbert cuanto lo amaba muy a su manera aunque este no se diera cuenta o no quisiera darse cuenta, cualquiera de las dos.

A la mañana siguiente Iván fue el primero en despertar aun con el pruso roncando ligeramente entre sus brazos, la escena le sacó una sonrisa verdadera de las que solo Gilbert podía sacarle de vez en cuando y con delicadeza se arrastró fuera de la cama para no despertarlo, pensando en que se merecía dormir algunas horas más después de todo; se vistió en silencio muy abrigadamente para salir a la nevada planicie que se extendía fuera de la casa echando algo de vaho en sus guantes mientras reflexionaba un poco sobre el joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama dentro de la casa y echaba a andar por la nieve que crujía a su paso.

Al llegar al linde de los árboles desnudos de follaje volteó a ver su casa y la ventana que correspondía a su dormitorio, en esta estaba la figura de cabellera blanca y despeinada de Gilbert probablemente observándolo también, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento más que el del cabello y la bufanda del ruso que ondeaban con el viento matinal. Este se dio la media vuelta y volvió a andar por el sendero entre los árboles con paso tranquilo hasta dejar la casa muy atrás y a sus espaldas se apareció el espectro oscuro de Iván el Terrible que lo seguía a todas partes, en especial en invierno.

"_¿Qué pretendes, Iván?"_

–No lo sé y no te importa, da–contestó secamente sin dejar de sonreír al espectro sin voltear a verlo aunque lo cubría y rodeaba con su sombra, el ruso permanecía inmutable a ello mientras se dedicaba a observar los delicados copos de nieve que se posaban sobre sus guantes.

"_¿Cuánto supones que durará esta farsa? Sabes que las rebeliones están preparándose en toda la URSS y ya no tienes dinero para seguir con la carrera armamentista… van a aplastarte si no los aplastas tú primero…"_

Esta vez Iván calló contra los argumentos del fantasma mientras su mirada se oscurecía y destruía los copos de nieve al cerrar los puños fuertemente, comenzó a soplar un viento aun más fuerte y frío desde detrás de él mientras la oscuridad le envolvía.

"_Van a dejarte solo otra vez… todos se irán, empezando por él y tú lo sabes, sabes cuánto ansía su libertad y de todo lo qué es capaz de hacer por conseguirla, y que el resto desea lo mis…"_

–Gordo comunista, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

La voz ronca de Gilbert interrumpió los murmullos del espectro y sacaron a Iván de su ensimismamiento, este se volvió encontrándose con la imagen de un muy molesto prusiano de brazos cruzados que lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido pero tal vez era porque estaba enfurruñado por el frío que le hacía castañear los dientes.

–Nada, ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de seguir dormido o es que Gilbert me extraña en la cama, da?–preguntó recuperando su sonrisa y avanzaba hacia él, dándole las mismas palmadas en la cabeza que le daba a Latvia aprovechando la diferencia de alturas pero que el albino no permitía y lo hacían enojar mucho; cuán adorable le parecía Gilbert cuando se enojaba.

–¡Cállate, narizotas!–gruñó apartando la mano de su cabeza de inmediato y retrocediendo sin dejar de castañear y refunfuñar–sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien con eso de que te da por tomar vodka en ayunas y salir a vagar con lobos siberianos rondando por ahí. A veces me pregunto cómo es que sigues vivo.

–Aun no he tomado y aquí no hay lobos, solo el General Wint…

–Que no hables de eso, ferrocarril parado–volvió a interrumpir Gilbert e Iván no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y robarle un beso de la boca al pasar por su lado para volver a andar de regreso a la casa mientras era seguido por el pruso que fingía atragantarse y tallarse la boca asqueado. El ruso rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba mirando al cielo tan blanco como la nieve bajo sus pies sin rastro de la sombra del fantasma.

–Parece que no soy el único bueno para ahuyentar espíritus y pesadillas…–murmuró para sí mientras el pruso lo miraba sin comprender. Una parte de él sabía que esto no podía durar, pero por el momento el tener a Gilbert tomado de la mano aunque fuera a la fuerza le hacía sonreír sinceramente, y en realidad no le importaba nada más en ese momento más que saber cuánto lo amaba.

*Glosario:

Scheisse: mierda (las cosas que les enseño xD)

Nyet: no

Nein: no

Ia piuvpiu tevia: te amo (lo que mencioné en las notas de arriba pero qué bonito, parece pollito *w*)

(Extra: Da: sí)

Phiew~ bueno, ahora pueden aventarme tomatazos, amenazas de muerte o una hermana por RR.


End file.
